A Change in Game
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Henry Haddock: High society sensation since he was 15. Only son to the richest couple in New York. And a pawn in the immortal chess game. How is it that this average class man. Changes Henry's life. How does this average citizen of the big apple. Change the game. Read & find out! ※Overland Haddock※
1. A Dead Man's POV

_**AN: New story. It's called 'A Change in Game'. I know it has nothing to do with the summary but. I don't care. Please read and reviews are always accepted! Enjoy guys! ~**_

* * *

_Hiccup's P.O.V ~_

_Wealth. That's all I had ever known. I was born in wealth. I was raised in wealth. And I always thought I was to die in wealth. The next thing I knew was fame. During my late teenage years and early, (more vulnerable) years of adulthood, I had published 12 novels. All of which were trilogies of four different fictional, romance, mystery, dramatic, and humorous topics which I was able to work around. _

_I had also painted landscapes, animals, and portraits. My most well known pieces were the portraits I did. One for three different parts of Europe. I painted a portrait for Queen Merida of the Highlands in Scotland. She and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. The next painting was of Queen Rebecca 'Rapunzel' of Corona Germany. We had been friends ever since she interviewed me on my work of fictional writing back in 1925. The last two portraits were of Rebecca's cousins the Queen and Princess of Arendelle France, Elsa and Anna.__Through my achievements, I had grown famous in the whole continent of North America and Europe._

_ I l__earned two rules that one was to follow in order to survive in life._

_'Always care for your own self' and 'Keep aiming high'. _

_These rules I followed and lived with most of my life. Because everything was a test to me. School. Family life. Relationships. Everything. Even through all the fame and wealth, I was being tested. It only got worse as time passed for me. I never thought that I would've met that boy on the street. I didn't know it would've spread rumors. And I didn't know that he would be the only one whom would care for a spoiled, selfish, high-society bitch like me. I didn't know that I would die waiting for him to come back. _

_Many things I was merely aware about. I was only playing as a pawn in the game. A cruel game of chess between God and the devil. I was just playing the part._

_But in one short breath. One gasp for blissful relief. The game changed. ~_

* * *

_**AN: Okay. Kinda a short prologue. Hope this meets u'r guys' standards and I hope u guys enjoyed. Please review! U'r reviews reward u guys with more chapters! u guys! ~**_


	2. Months Of Rehab

_**AN: Here's ch.2. Now that we've read a small bit from Hiccup. Let's hear on what Jack has to say about this mess. Any characters u guys think I should add u can tell me in review or PM. Hope u guys enjoy!**_

* * *

The walls were lined with glassed cased shelves. Only one main window looked out from the room unto the winter landscape he saw before himself. Books of different genres and authors filled every vivid space and cranny of the dusty shelves. The main desk was messy. With a hand on his aching forehead and a scowl look upon his face. Jack Overland Frost sighed in disgust and pure exhaustion.

He had not slept peacefully in months. Every night, he woke up sweaty, breathless, and scared. He sat in an arm chair as a woman sat on her desk in front of him, filling out the paper work which was to be filled with information spoken from the males' pale, chapped lips. After five months of not saying anything but general information. After five months of the nightmares. Jack Overland Frost gave in.

"It was the end of the summer of 1935," He said, a small gasp leaving the woman's small, pink, thin lips as she quickly started writing. Jack paid no heed and continued speaking,"I had just got back to the big apple and I was filled with hatred of it. Because when I got back to New York I was utterly disgusted. With everyone and everything within the massive city." Jack took a pause as he got up and walked towards the window. "Only one man was an exception of my disgust."

The woman turned her head,"Why is that?" She questioned.

Jack looked towards the book shelves and ran his pale fingers lightly across the glass. "He had my heart," he said. Jack had learned many things during his youth. One of which was 'When you lie, lie truthfully. Or else they'll see though you'. He had been an open book in his grade school years. Everyone had known him for playing tricks, getting out of sticky situations, and getting into the same situations as well. Everyone who knew him, knew him for his kindness. Everyone who had known him. Knew he didn't really find girls his type at all. They all had known that he was gay. Even when he didn't recognize it. Now here he was.

Age 22 and he had no regrets for what he did.

It was what he _didn't _do that was the problem.

If he had only hurried.

If only he was fast enough.

Then he would still have the other male with him.

The other male would've still been alive.

Yet. That was five months ago. It was over and done with. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"You loved him?" The doctor questioned with a worried look upon her tan skined face. Jack nodded as he faced her,"Yes." He then made his way back to the arm chair and sat down. The female doctor sighed as she wrote down the words the two of them had spoken. Then she looked at Jack. "What was the name of the man?" She questioned with violet eyes looking upon the pale complexity of the males' frame. The woman grew worried when he didn't answer her. "Mr. Frost?" She questioned.

Jack had gotten up again and was looking at the books once more. He opened one of the glass doors of the shelves and pulled a book from the middle row. "I believe you've seen and read his work Doctor," He explained as he opened the book to reveal. A picture of it's author inside. The picture made Jack smile.

'_Published by Henry Matthew Haddock, 1930_' it said under the picture of a man with short auburn brunette hair, an oval face, decorated with a mass swarm of freckles running from the top of his cheeks to collide together at the very center of his button nose. The main masterpiece of the man's complexion was his eyes. His dark turtle green eyes which, in the right light, shined like a thousand emeralds.

Everyone adored him. Envied him. Praised him. He was the very topic of every big apple news line. News papers, radios, on the very corner of main street and time square. Henry Haddock was the talk of the decade. And Jack believed that it would continue for centuries and centuries to come. The story of the greatest man Europe and the states had ever known.

Jack snapped from his thoughts as he heard the doctor sigh. She moved from her desk to the couch where she knew she'd be more comfortable. "So," She said breaking the long silence between the both of them. "Henry Matthew Haddock, correct?" She interrogated. Jack chuckled as he stood in front of the main window. Frost starting to cover the outside of the window pane. "Yes," He answered,"Yes that's him. And our time together is something I'll," he took a pause as he took a breath and exhaled out the last few words,"never forget." He then smiled to himself as he began to see snowflakes falling down from the open sky. ~

* * *

_**AN: Sweet. 2 chapters in one day. I may have ch.3 posted to later then the middle of the week. Hope u enjoyed and the ch. Was inspired by the movie 'The Great Gatsby'. ~**_


	3. Money, Family, & Strangers

_**AN: Alright. Here's the next ch. This goes from Jack to Normal P.O.V then back to Jack. I hope u guys enjoy. If u guys have any ideas u think I should include, feel free to say them in reviews or PM. ~**_

* * *

The next day, Jack sat on the couch with his legs up to his chest. He was staring out the window that was open to bring in some air. "It all started in the summer of 1932," He said recalling the events as if they happened yesterday. That was his curse though. It was a curse to remember.

* * *

_Four years earlier ~_

A limo was parked outside New York's Central Bank. Many people were walking in and coming out with wades of cash from their safe deposit boxes. Outside the vehicle, the air was thin and breezy. It was a fine day for the Big Apple's many inhabitants. Well, for 99.99999% of the grand city's wanders though it was a fine day. There was one person who could've care less about the environment around him.

Henry Matthew Haddock sat in the limo as he watch men in black suites carrying suitcases in both hands, place the briefcases in the trunk of the black automobile. Each case held five million dollars within it's boundaries. 'Hopefully father's exchange with Russia goes well,' he thought as he rested his head against the car window. Henry's father was Steven Haddock, the most successful business and trades man in the world. His mother was Valarie Haddock, the most successful marine biologist the world had ever seen. She also designed various pieces of jewelry as a down job in New York.

Henry was out to get the money his father needed to make a successful (more profitable) bargain with Russia. The Russians had found the lost ruby necklace of the grand duchess Anastasia. When he heard this news, Steven Haddock had been running around like mad. He was willing to give 500.8 million dollars to the country. Just so that he could have the necklace in his grasp.

Henry wasn't lying when he told his father that it was a waste of time. Not to mention it was an enormous waste of money. Of course his father didn't listen. Business was business. Profit was profit. There was no other say in the matter. 'Then again,' the male thought to himself,'The exchanges always go well.' He was snatched from his though as he heard the phone ring. Henry sighed as he answered. "Henry Haddock speaking," He said with fake enthusiasm,"May I ask who is calling at this hour?"

A sigh passed the lips of the speaker on the other end. "Just checking up on you," said a female voice. It was Valarie. "You alright?" She questioned. Henry smiled,"Fine mom. The moneys being loaded up and I'll have Charles arrive home with it in about thirty minutes." "You're not coming home?" Valarie questioned, a concern tone locked in her throat. Henry sighed,"I'm going to see if I can find a suit for the party on Friday."

He could hear his mother slap herself in the head with the palm of her hand. "That's right!" She exclaimed,"Your birthday's this Friday isn't it?" The male chuckled,"Yes mom. My 21st birthday." That was enough to make her smile. After their conversation, the driver called the phone.

"Mr. Haddock," he said,"All the cases are in the trunk." "Alright Charles," Henry replied,"Drive on to Berklin Burly." The driver then hung up the phone and drove for twenty more miles. Once at the end of the block, Henry got out and went up to the drivers' door. The window was rolled down and a confused look was on the older man's face. "I need you to drop the cases to my father," Henry explained,"Come back to pick me up in two hours." The driver nodded, rolled up his window and drove away.

* * *

As Henry was browsing among the suits that the store had to offer, he turned in his tracks and ran into someone. The low groan concluded to the other being that he should've been more careful.

"I-I am so, so sorry!" The man apologized quickly,"Are you okay sir?"

Henry chuckled as he got up and dusted the dirt off his pants. "Fine," He answered,"No harm done." He could tell that the man must've been rather clumsy. The other male reached out his hand and Henry took it, shaking it slightly. "I am truly sorry for running into you," the other man said again,"I guess I should watch where I'm going next time." Henry nodded.

As the two males conversed with each other, Henry couldn't help but stare at the other in awe. His hair was as white as snow. His skin was extremely pale. His jaw line stuck out slender and smooth. His body was of a skinny frame. Yet not too skinny. Signs of muscle build up was clearly visible. Really light freckles were dotted across the outer rim of the male's cheeks. His breath was minty and smelt like peppermint.

This lad, in a single descriptive word, was beautiful.

The main beauty came from the mans' eyes. They were unlike Henry's dark green eyes, which grew dull at odd moments. The man's eyes were as if they had been kissed by ice. These magnificent orbs were as if they were formed by ice sculptors rather then by God. As if all the different shades of blue collided to form a blue that would perfectly fit the man's complexion. And wow. They really did set this man to perfection.

"Jack," The man said, snapping Henry back into reality. "Pardon?" He questioned as he pulled out a small napkin to wipe his mouth; making sure he didn't drool. "My name is Jack," the other replied. "Hiccup," Henry introduced, not sure if the man knew about him and about his success,"Call me Hiccup." Jack smiled,"Well Hiccup. Is there any way I can make it up to you for almost sending you into a coma?" Hiccup thought for a second and began to dig in his pocket. He pulled out a silver letter and handed it to Jack.

"Come to my party this Friday," He insisted,"I'll be working, but I'm sure you'll have fun either way." Jack smiled as he looked at Hiccup with an innocent look, deep within the maze of his icy blue eyes. He leaned forward and press a light peck onto Hiccup's cheek. Earning a blush from the older male. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jack said as to what Hiccup knew was an acceptance to the invitation. Jack then turned quickly on his heel and sprinted out of sight.

Leaving Hiccup to consult with himself on what had just happened. ~

* * *

_Present Day ~_

"So," the doctor said as she continued taking notes,"He allowed you to call him 'Hiccup' as a nickname?" Jack nodded, but the look on his face said that he had enough. "Very well," The woman said, placing the papers on the desk for the night. With a sigh and an aching pain in his stomach, Jack left the room with the woman to leave to their respective rooms. Jack then walked down the hall to his room to retire for the evening. ~

* * *

_**AN: OK. This chapter is done. I may have the next one up by tomorrow or Wednesday. I appeal to u guys to please review! And I do hope you all enjoyed! ~**_


	4. Parties & Sudden feelings Pt 1

_**AN: Okay. The next ch. Is like the last. Goes from Jack, then to Normal p.o.v. Hope u guys enjoy! ~**_

* * *

Jack found it easy to sit on the window sill. He found it peaceful to watch the snow fall from the open sky. He found it also peaceful to sit in silence. Just pure silence. And think about The good times he had with Hiccup. 'Think about how you changed him, Jack,' He thought to himself,'Think about how you changed his game.'

He thought about the other males' complexion. His soft auburn brunette hair that felt more real then any other. His soft skin, that felt especially fragile under Jack's light touch. The warmth that radiated from the older man's skin whenever they would be together. They way he smiled. How absolutely adorable it was when the existence of slightly crooked teeth would show just under the opening of the man's lips. His freckles. To Jack, it was as if you were searching for constellations on human skin.

_His eyes. _

The two organs of Hiccup's body that would stare into your very soul. The way the two orbs would grow dull during moments of his sadness. The way they would light back up, in full bloom, during moments of pure happiness. Which was on most occasions when ever the two males encountered each other. The way they showed signs of pure and exhalted life when he smiled. It had always taken Jack's breath away.

Yet. That was years ago. When Jack was young. When he was reckless. When he was carefree. When both the males were together. In each others arms at any given moment. When Hiccup was rebellious. When he was sensitive. When he was able to risk it all. When the both of them thought it would last forever. Alas. Their world was broken into and the others interfered. Their perfect safe haven was exposed, raided, and left to rot.

_It was gone. Everything they had. Shared. Cared about. Knew. Loved. Was completely gone. _And Jack couldn't fix it. Not even if it was possible to him. Which it wasn't. It was impossible. Now that the light of his life had been blown out. It was-No-it felt empty inside Jack. And he had no way of filling the void back up. Not without Hiccup at least.

* * *

_Four Years Earlier: Friday, June 13th 1932 ~_

_Haddock Household ~ _

Everything had to be perfect. The scenery, the light angle, the house decore. Absolutely, everything. Valarie Haddock was outside giving orders to the gardeners while Steven was over seeing the chandlers being cleaned and polished. Henry had just finished his breakfast, consisting of freshly cooked salmon, mixed in an omlet with bacon, potatoes, and, cheese, a side of hash browns and French crapes. And was now spending his usual morning time in the library as he had always done in his youth.

When he was younger, Henry would spend HOURS and HOURS on end reading in the library. It was how he got interested in literary art. In his premature, and more childish years, he would run around the art gallery and stop at almost every single painting that had be hanging on the walls even before he entered the world as an infant. He would act as one of the people shown in the painting and pretend like he was there himself.*

He had done everything a child was capable at doing. He did what every he had to do to grow up as his family had expected him to. Creative, clever and successful. He had been raised to make the world around him his leader. And he had shown worthy by rising to fame through art, and writing. Though, something was missing. And Henry knew that he would do anything to figure out what it was.

* * *

_Overland-Frost Household ~_

When Jack got home that afternoon, earlier in the week, he had no thought of his mother's reaction. She went full-out. She literally scolded Jack into telling her the details. Even though the woman was in her mid 30's, she looked like a regular teenager. She had the motherly hopes for all three of her kids. But, she did squeal when Jack described Hiccup's features.

"Jack," She said,"The man you met was Henry Haddock." Jack was confused, he had never heard of this 'Henry Haddock'. He had heard of Steven and Valarie, but not Henry Haddock. He probably should've been more oblivious. The fact that he had encountered the famous author/artist was the main topic at the dinner table. Honestly, Jack thought he had never been so embarrassed.

_"What was he like?"_

_"Was he as handsome as the papers say?"_

_"Jack, Did you make a move on him?"_

Jack sighed. He then turned to his mother whom had asked the first question. "He was charming mom," he replied, then turing to answer the question that his younger sister Emma had asked. "He was ten times more attractive then the news papers will ever say," He answered. He then looked towards his younger brother and smiled. "Maybe," he replied. His family knew that he was gay. It didn't really bother them. As long as Jack was happy. They didn't think it mattered either if he was straight, gay, or even bisexual.

The house was at a total climax when Jack showed the letter. It was as if in one moment, the house went from peaceful ordinance, to extraordinary chaos. Who could blame them. I mean, It was unusual that Jack got invited to a party. And this wasn't just any party. This was a _Haddock _party. All the highest society individuals would be there. Because of this, the parties were the talk of the city for months. That is until the family decides to throw another news bringing bash of the year.

One thing was that, parties were supposed to happen then people would talk about it. These parties were that everybody talked about it, then it happened, then the people talked about it some more. Not only were people of high social backgrounds going to be attending. But, those of _royal _blood were to be present at the famous sons' 21st birthday as well. And in the mess of it all. Jack had been drawn to it by fate.

Jack thought that he was gonna end up as a zombie before the week would be over. That he would have to be a living corpse at the celebration. Between finding the right suit, and way to fix his hair. To trying to see which shoes would fit him best. Jack didn't have one second to breath. Yet, the rest of the family knew that Jack had a thing for Henry Haddock even if he didn't quite understand completely about the man's accomplishments. So it was 'Dress to impress' and 'Sink or Swim' from here on out. And Jack had never been more nervous in his life.

A limo had been sent to pick him up and the other siblings grew envious because of the choice in their brother's transportation. The drive to the party seemed quick. Safe to say that Jack and the driver conversed small talk between themselves. And there he was. Standing in the courtyard of the area. Watching as others piled up at the outside of the enormous doors. He was the last one to come up to enter the Haddock family abode. Others seemed to not have invitations. So it gave Jack a feeling of security when the man checking the guest list extended his arm out so Jack could give him the letter.

* * *

As he walked through the gigantic house. He was struck, like a curious two year old, with pure awe and amazement. He had never thought that a foundation, such as this, would be so marveling as to if it had been made from the ship of dreams*. Pearl, granite, silver, gold. It was all there. Chandlers seemed to light every room in the house. Every wall cranny. Every corner. And every edge of the rooms seemed to have been designed by the finest artisans the world would have had to offer. The marble staircase was covered with a red velvet carpet, that could easily be changed with a different color.

Everything looked spotless. As if the Maids and servants had been cleaning the building for decades. Jack was absolutely blown away with how well everything was placed. How organized every item was to be. As if, if one thing were to get out of place. All hell was to break lose of it bonds and erupt from the earths crust to crumble a massively successful dynasty to the ground. 'Note to self,' Jack thought as he walked around the room,'Don't touch anything unless told otherwise.'

Jack was the only one in the main hall. Everyone else had left for the ballroom. He was so busy admiring the decore of the room, he didn't even notice that the host of the main celebration had walked downstairs and was watching him. He gasped and turned when he heard the host say,"I thought you weren't gonna make it." Jack smiled as he replied,"Like I said Monday,'I wouldn't miss it for the world.' Hiccup." ~

* * *

**_A_N: * - The scene in Frozen when Anna runs around the art gallery in front of the paintings**

*** - Ship of Dreams was what they called the Titanic back in 1912.**

**Hope u all enjoyed! Sorry that this was late, I was busy with life and school and shitty stuff like that. I shall update as soon as possible! Please review! It may make the chapters come faster! ~ Love U Guys! ~**


	5. Parties & Sudden feelings Pt 2

**_AN: Here's where u guys get a few drops of u'r HiJack medicine. Please review on what u think and enjoy! ~_**

* * *

_Friday, June 13th 1932 ~_

The moment Jack walked through the doors of the building, he held a sense of security. As if the world slowed down and the other people around him faded away. As if Henry Haddock, this man of secrets, held the key to unlock Jack's future. Jack didn't know why, but he wanted to unlock that future.

They were alone. Everyone else was having the night of their lives in the main ballroom of the house. The chandler shined down on both of them. Making Jack's eyes shine like a blue lit moon. Also making Hiccup's eyes shine like countless emeralds.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack questioned, earning a raised eyebrow. "Why me?" He questioned,"There are millions of more eligible women in New York. Why a man? Why me?" Hiccup wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and lifted the younger male's chin. "Let me answer that with a question of my own," He replied,"Do you yearn for an extraordinary life? Have you ever craved something so badly you just, couldn't bare to live without it?" "Yes," was all Jack could answer with.

He could feel the warmth of Hiccup's hands sink deep into his own cold skin. Hiccup's eyes, scanning Jack's face as if he were to look away, the beauty that he saw in Jack's features, would vanish into thin air. Hiccup knew that if he let Jack go, he would have to wait for God knew how long, just to be able to see the calmness that he saw within the depths of the sea of icy blue. "Come on," He said as he grasped Jack's hand tightly,"I wanna show you something."

* * *

Hiccup led Jack deep into the west side of the house. Once they got to another pair of doors, Hiccup told Jack to close his eyes. He then led the younger male into a room with marble book shelves, golden columns, a bronze stair case, and piles of dozens upon dozens of books. The library.

"Wow," Jack said in admiration of the room,"This is incredible." "Do you like it?" Hiccup questioned, gesturing to their surroundings. "It's amazing!" Jack commented,"I've never seen this many books in my life!"* Hiccup smiled. And for the first time ever, he meant it. 'I've never seen so much life in anyone before,' He thought as he watched Jack run up the staircase and press his fingers lightly against the books,'It's almost contagious.'

Hiccup didn't know what was happening with himself. Him and Jack were complete opposites. He was a high society class man with a highly expected reputation to keep. Jack was an average, every day man, who at the slightest moment, could leave Hiccup's life and never return. Hiccup was raised to be in bondage to the worlds expectations. Jack was born a free man. But at that moment, Hiccup didn't care for and reputation he could've been forced to uphold. He didn't care for the worlds expectations. All he wanted was to see Jack smile.

And he was willing to go tremendous lengths. Just to see light shine in Jack's eyes. ~

* * *

_**AN: * - The scene in 'Beauty &amp; the Beast' where Beast shows Belle the library. **_

_**Hope u all enjoyed! Um. Reviews r ALWAYS accepted &amp; I wish that u guys live creatively and freely. Have a wonderful, magical, and amazing day/week u guys and I shall update as soon as I can! ~ Bye! ~**_


	6. Meeting Royalty & 1st kiss

**AN: Alright my loyal readers! Finally, here is ch6 of this beautiful story of mine. We get to see Elsa's attitude towards Hiccup and Jack's starting relationship and what happens when Hiccup sees the night as an opportunity. Plz enjoy and please review on what u guys expect in the next chapter. ~**

* * *

"The next thing I knew," Jack said, his eyes growing dull and sad,"Was that I was being dragged across the house back to the east side, where the party was being held." "Did you meet anyone?" The doctor questioned as she bushed her glasses up her nose with her index finger,"Friends? Family?" "I met five different women that evening," Jack answered,"Four of which, were friends of Hiccup and they were all of royal blood lines. The fifth was his mother and she was the most nicest person I met that evening."

* * *

_Friday, June 13th, 1932 ~_

Hiccup dragged Jack to the west side of the house where the party was still occurring. When they entered the room, music blared into Jack's ears. What he saw was something unimaginable. Acrobats did flips and spins in the air tightropes as others danced their hearts out below to the music that poured out around them. Business men loosing money at the poker tables and trading business cards with gangsters. Ambassadors from all over the globe in their tight worldly groups. Over all, it was wild like a chaotic circus.

Jack held this sudden urge to run. Run out of the house and all the way home. This wasn't real. This was all imaginary. Though, as the music blared into his eardrums, he knew that this wasn't a dream. "Henry!" He heard from over the music. Hiccup smiled as he lead Jack over to where the noise came from.

* * *

The noise came from four tall, elegant, and beautiful women, whom had seemed to have known Hiccup for a long time. The first, had fire red curls which went from the top of her scalp all the way to just below her waist. Her dark green dress that just ever so slightly touched the floor, was decorated with a pladed sash that was wrapped around her waist, being held together by a bronze pin of what was her family crest. A sword necklace was wrapped around her waist and laid gently on her chest. Her sky blue eyes held a calm sense. Which Jack couldn't feel thanks to the smirk that was placed on her lips.

The second woman looked kind. Her extremely long golden hair was in a braid that just so ever brushed the floor. Her dress was a calming scarlet with gold trims on the sleeves, collar, waist, and bottom of the dress. A gold pattern of a sun had been sown as a beautiful design. Her smile was sweet and her grassy green eyes were calm. A flower necklace was wrapped around her neck. Jack gave her a small smile as a return for the warm one she gave him.

The third woman looked like she was about to explode with excitement. Jack could tell that she had lots of energy. Light freckled were scattered under her light blue eyes. Her hair was red-ish. A strawberry blond mix from what Jack observed. Her dress was a series of greens, both light and dark. Along with black, pink-ish red, and blue. Her family crest was carved into a necklace which she wore around her neck. She gave Jack a sweet smile, which he returned with a smile of his own.

The fourth woman had a snare look upon her face. She looked at Jack with a look that could've made another man freeze within their skin. Her dress seemed of an icy blue. It was cut off at her chest and showing just a bit of her breasts. Jack looked at Hiccup, seeing if he took interest in any of the four women. To Jack's disappointment, Hiccup squeezed his hand lightly. The fourth woman had platinum blond hair. Her eyes an icy blue. Not as calming and deep as Jacks, but hard and thin with obvious jealousy.

Jack felt his hands go clammy. "Jack," Hiccup said,"This is Merida, Queen of the Highlands of Scotland, Rapunzel, Queen of Corona Germany, Anna, Princess of Arendelle France, and her sister Elsa, Queen of Arendelle France. Ladies, this is Jack." "Aren't you just the cutest thing?!" Anna squealed. "Nice to meet ya, lad," Merida said. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Jack," Rapunzel said. "It's nice to meet all of you," Jack said, giving a bow. Anna elbowed Elsa in the side. "What?" She questioned. Anna glared,"Say something."

"I have nothing to say," Elsa said, walking away. Jack looked at Elsa, a frown grew onto his lips. Hiccup sighed. "I'm gonna go get some champagne," He said,"Would any of you like some?" "Me please, Henry," Rapunzel replied. "Me to!" Anna said. "Well, Miss Anna," Hiccup teased,"You'll have to come with me, I only have two hands." Anna pouted and walked away with Hiccup to get the drinks.

"So, Jack," Merida said,"What are some things ye like to do?" Jack looked at the direction Hiccup went then turned back to Merida. "I'm sorry to be rude, your majesty," He said,"But, would you excuse me." Merida smiled,"It's fine, lad." Jack thanked her and left the room. It was getting to hot and crowded and he needed to think.

* * *

He found a bench outside, in the back of the house and sat down. Jack ran a hand through his hair totally overwhelmed at everything because he though that he simply didn't belong at the party and has no idea why Hiccup invited him to it in the first place. Hiccup came out a few minutes later, and looked at Jack with a small frown. He then looked towards his mother's blue rose bush and grinned. He plucked one of the roses, seeing as these were the only roses that didn't grow thorns, and sat next to Jack.

"'_O be some other name. __What's in a name? That which we call a rose, b__y any other word would smell as sweet. Soon doth these heart bend, but break, they do not. For even in these dark days that follow. Love is what they brought. Romeo a Montague. Juliet a Capulet. Their hearts bind. And their wishes met. For one does not simply wish to be loved. But to love one whom they've seen beauty with the depths of their eyes. 'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it_, _sight!_ _For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_" He said. Jack looked at him. "What are you going on about?"

Hiccup chuckled,"Do you still not get it? I love you." Jack sighed,"Oh." "But, I barely even know you," Jack said, looking at Hiccup. "So?" Hiccup questioned. "So~," Jack answered,"This can't work." "Why not?" Hiccup questioned. "There are four, beautiful, elegant, and eligible women waiting for you inside," Jack answered, standing up,"Why not choose one of them?" "Are you serious?" Hiccup teased, raising an eyebrow,"Merida is like a sister to me. Rapunzel is engaged and is another dear friend of mine. Anna is, in my opinion, to young for me-" "She's the same age as I am," Jack interrupted. "Moving on," Hiccup said,"And Elsa just isn't my type. Besides, she's a queen."

"She sure looked jealous when you introduced me to her," Jack commented, crossing his arms. "It's because they know," Hiccup said. "Know what?" Jack questioned. "That I'm gay," Hiccup answered, looking up at the white haired male. "Well, that makes a lot of sense," Jack said sitting back down. Hiccup paused for a moment before speaking. "After I tell you that, and this is what I get for a response?" He said,"Not an 'I love you too?'" "I'm not saying love," Jack defended. "hmm?" Hiccup said, interested in what Jack had to say,"No, no, continue." "Maybe, I _like_ you too?" Jack said unsure. Hiccup chuckled,"Are you really going to say _maybe_?"

"Maybe," Jack answered. "Who taught you manners?" Hiccup questioned teasingly, inching closer to Jack,"Because I've been taught that when someone says 'I love you' it's only polite to say 'I love you' back." "Oh yes," Jack answered, sarcastically,"Because you're such a master of etiquette. "It's almost the number one thing I pride myself in," Hiccup said, cupping Jack's face in his hands. "That really sheds some light on your priorities," Jack commented, blushing a deep pinkish-red. "I think you're," Hiccup said, leaning closer to Jack,"Missing my point." He then planted a kiss onto Jack's lips. Having it last only a matter of seconds.

"I take it back," Jack said when they broke away, his hand placed gently onto Hiccup's cheek. "What?" Hiccup questioned, a smile working its way to the young man's face. "I love you too," Was all Jack could reply with as he brought their lips into another gentle kiss.

* * *

_**AN: Next chapter, we will see Hiccup's mom some more. I Made her name Valerie because, Valka and Valerie both have Val in it, so. Anyway. Review if u want and sorry for the extremely long wait. But, I'm not gonna be home from Tuesday to Sunday. I'm gonna be in Ocala for a church camp. So, I'll update if I can till then. But I have to pack tomorrow. SO! I'll see u guys... possibly Sunday afternoon. Bye!**_


	7. Valerie, Gossip and Starlight

**_AN: Jack tells about how he met Valerie. And how he and Hiccup were able to dance under the stars. Enjoy and review if you want! ~_**

* * *

"That evening," Jack said as he stared into his drink,"I also met Valerie Haddock. She was... in a way, a kind woman with an exotic personality. Almost exactly what I expected a famed author and artist's mother to be like." Jack smiled as he remembered the small encounter. Between the little conversation Hiccup had with his mother and how Jack was stuck in the middle. It was then that he noticed just how amazing the events would become.

* * *

_Friday, June 13th, 1932 ~_

Hiccup smiled as the two males broke away from their second kiss. Silence fell between them as their foreheads touched and their fingers intertwined. It was as if the night could last forever. Then, their silence was broken by the sound of a woman clearing her throat. The sound made both males jump.

"Oh," Hiccup said, blushing a bit from the embarrassment, the fact that his mom was standing a few feet away,"Hey mom." "Henry," She said, walking closer and taking a look at Jack,"So, this is the famous Jack you told your father and I about." "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Haddock," Jack said, giving the woman a smile. "Please," Valerie said, brushing it off,"Call me Val, all my friends do."

"Of course," Jack replied. Valerie smiled and turned to her son. "Henry," She said,"What's the first rule to being a host at a party?" Hiccup sighed,"Never leave your guests unattended. I know." "Just be glad you won't have to host any parties till your father's next exchange," She then smiled,"Good evening gentlemen." She sent Hiccup a quick wink, then went back inside.

Jack chuckled as soon as Valerie was out of sight. "Well, that was," He said, taking a pause,"Unexpected." Hiccup laughed. "It certainly wasn't how I pictured this night to go," He said. Jack gave him a confused look. "So," He said,"You were thinking about tonight?" "Why wouldn't I?" Hiccup questioned. Jack took a moment before responding. "You've got a point," He said,"So. How _did_ you picture this night to go?"

"Well," Hiccup said sarcastically,"It certainly didn't have anything to do with us, dancing under the stars." "Good," Jacl replied,"'Cause I'm a lousy dancer." Hiccup smirked at the white haired adults comment. "Apparently," he said, smirk still on his lips,"You don't know sarcasm when it's right in front of you."

Hiccup peck Jack's lips lightly. He then grabbed the albino's hand and they started dancing slowly. "See?" He said,"You're not lousy." Jack blushed,"Only because you're leading." Hiccup chuckled,"At least you're not stepping on my foot."

* * *

Elsa groaned as she saw Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida walk up to her. "What does he have that I don't?" She questioned, annoyed. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. " Oh Elsa," She said,"Will u give it a rest? U know Henry's gay. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Elsa crossed her arms and turned her head. "Hmph," She said,"You don't understand Rebecca."

Anna scoffed,"Oh I believe we all understand perfectly clear why you're jealous." "Anna!" Elsa said, defensively,"What I'm saying is. If Henry's gonna date this 'Jack', he won't get any offspring to continue in his family name."  
Merida frowned. "He would't get any from you either," She muttered. Elsa glared at her and continued with her rant,"I have every part a woman needs to satisfy a man's desire to reproduce and start a family." She then cupped under her breasts,"Hell, my breasts are getting larger as we speak."

Anna sighed,"It's the whole reason you wear dresses that the chest show of your breast line. Because you believe that if Henry notices, he'll automatically have this 'desire' to suck at your nipples till you bleed on his bed sheets as you're ovulating while you two are having sex." Merida, Rapunzel, &amp; Elsa all looked at the strawberry blonde, wide eyed with shock. Anna looked at then with a stern face. "What?" She said,"It's true."

It doesn't matter," Elsa said, brushing off her sister's comment,"My point is that I'm a better candidate than Jack. I simply don't see what he has that I don't!" Merida looked at her with a scowl, yet, angry expression,"Ye need to shut yer mouth and leave if ye're gonna be like this. Find someone else to have yer fun with."

"I'm not trying to sound mean," Rapunzel said, knowing that, being mean really wasn't in her nature, unless she was upset or mad. "But if you cant be happy for them," She then said,"Then you can leave." "Bye," Anna said, as to agreeing with her cousin and waving at Elsa, mockingly.

Elsa huffed and turned from the others. "Fine then,"She said, as she walked away to go outside to get some air.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he and Jack sat next to each other on the side of the fountain. You know," He then said,"When I was 17, my dad tried to marry me off to Elsa." Jack looked at that when you told him?" He questioned. "Nope," Hiccup answered,"My mom stopped the whole thing."Does she know?" Jack questioned. Hiccup nodded.

"Oh yea," He said,"She's known ever since I was little. It's the whole reason she acted the way she did when she came out here." Jack sighed,"Oh. So, did you ever tell your dad?" "Nope," Hiccup answered, shaking his head lightly,"He never found out. And I don't know what would happen if he did." "How old were you when your mom found out?" Jack questioned, seeing as he was to curious to do anything else.

Hiccup chuckled. "I believe I was... 7?" He guessed, believing he couldn't remember,"Probably 8. I'll have to ask her later." "Hmm," Jack said as he leaned his head onto Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup held onto Jack's hand, seeing as he didn't want to let it go. He then kissed the top of Jack's head lightly as the two of then sat there. With only the sound of the rushing fountain water to accompany them.

* * *

_Present Day ~_

"It was as if we had no cares about the world," Jack said as he bit into the sandwich that he was offered,"Because we didn't know that others had already started talking about us." He then placed the sandwich down and leaned back in the chair he occupied. "We thought we were safe," He said,"From all the cares and sayings. From all the rules and regulations. But..."

The doctor sighed as she scribbled down everything. She walked over to the glass cabinets and opened it. She scanned the titles with her finger swiftly before grabbing a book and pulling it from the shelf. She looked at the inside of the hard cover, then closed it again. She then walked back over to Jack and handed him the book.

"Read this," She said,"And you can continue telling your story. As a check up point." Jack nodded as he stood up and took the book into his fingers. 'May the Odds Pass,' the title said, Jack smiled. He thanked the doctor and left the room. Returning to his room to read the book he was offered. ~

* * *

_**AN: Reading gives Jack comfort. ANYWHO! Hope you enjoyed, review and hopefully I'll have ch8 up before school. Y CAN'T SUMMER BE LONGER?! ~**_


	8. Elsa, Dinner invite & home life

_**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated the story. School and life are bitches. Anyway, enough of my rant, enjoy and review! ~ **_

* * *

_Friday, June 13th, 1932 ~ _

"Valerie!" Steven called to her,"Where's that boy of ours? He needs to be saying farewell to all the guest!" Valerie scoffed. "He's just a boy, Steven," She said,"He's not even the host, calm down. He's off with his friends now, let him be." "He should have some sense of responsibility," Steven muttered.

* * *

"Now where did tha' all come from?" Merida questioned,"I mean, I know she has a thing for him and all..." "She's had boy issues ever since we were little," Anna said,"She's desperate for a guy to fuck her, now that she's old enough. "And she wants Henry because he's hot, famous, and rich, right?" Rapunzel commented. "I didn't say she had the right priorities, now did I?" Anna questioned, her face falling slightly.

* * *

"When do you think they'll come looking for us?" Jack questioned after minuets of silence. Hiccup hummed. "Hopefully never," He said,"I'd rather just stay here for the rest of my life." Jack laughed,"Oh, come now, You probably have a million other better things to be tending to." "True," Hiccup admitted,"But there's nowhere I'd rather be."

Elsa saw this and walked up to them.

"Hiccup," She said, acting surprised,"I overheard that your parents needed you." Hiccup groaned,"Alright then." He then pressed another kiss to Jack's forehead. "I'll be back soon," He said. "Okay," Jack replied. Hiccup got up and went inside. Elsa turned to Jack shortly after, her face scowled. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She questioned. Jack looked at her. "E-Excuse me?" He questioned nervously.

"Who do you think you are?" Elsa questioned to him,"Just waltzing in here, acting as if you're better than everyone else, and stealing Hiccup from me?" "Elsa," Jack said facing her,"Hiccup was never your's." "He would have been," Elsa answered,"And what makes you think that you are better than me? You're just a worthless peasant, and all Hiccup wants with you is sex."

"If that was true," Jack said,"Wouldn't he go with someone easy, like you? "I beg your pardon?" She almost shrieked, her eyes wide with how Jack, pretty much, described her. "You heard me," Jack said,"Loud and clear." He then stood up and gave he a mocking bow. "Now, stop trying to ruin everything I enjoy," He said,"I will be leaving now." He then walked past her and left.

Elsa looked back at him from over her shoulder. "No one treats me like that and just gets away with it," She said to herself. Although she was the only one left outside.

* * *

Later, the guests had been long gone, Jack stood at the enormous front door of Hiccup's house. "You need me to have a limo pulled in to take u home?" Hiccup questioned, walking up to him. Jack turned and smiled. "That would be appreciated," He said,"Thank you." Hiccup nodded,"Alright." "Wait," Jack said,"How did u find my address anyway?"

Hiccup smirked,"I know people." He then laughed. Jack laughed as well. "Here," Hiccup said, handing Jack a piece of paper with his number on it,"If you need anything, call me." " Ok," Jack answered, taking the paper. Soon, the limo arrived. Jack gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later?" He questioned. Hiccup gave him a peck on the lips. "Of course," He answered.

* * *

Jack sighed as he walked through his front door. "So, Jack," His mother said as she rounded the corner,"How'd everything go?" "It was wonderful," Jack answered, sighing again. "Well, someone had a good time," His mom said, smiling. "You have no idea," Jack said, turning and heading upstairs.

Then his phone buzzed. "Hello?" He questioned as he entered his room and closed the door. "It's me," Hiccup answered from the other side of the line. "Oh hey!" Jack said, sitting down on his bed,"What's up?" "Are you busy on Saturday?" Hiccup questioned. "No," Jack answered,"Why?" "My mom told me to invite you to dinner next Saturday," Hiccup explained,"You open?"

"Yea," Jack said,"Just gotta make sure it's ok with my mom." "Alright," Hiccup said,"See you Saturday." "See you Saturday," Jack said smiling. "I love you," Hiccup said. "Love you too," Jack answered before he hang up.

* * *

_**AN: Alright, next ch is when Jack comes back to the Haddock Household for dinner and Stoick figures out their little secret. By the way, has anyone figured out why I picked June 13th as Hiccup's 21st birthday? I'm giving any hints! Anyway, hope u guys enjoyed and review! ~ **_


End file.
